Her Cold Heart
by KuroTenshi01
Summary: Since she was born, Naru was always alone only the Hokage and Kakashi would be kind to her, help her. Despite being hated and beaten by the villagers she was always smiling, until one day that change her from the little ball of sunshine to a quiet and cold girl. What happened that changed her? Will she be able to smile again? Strong!Fem!Naru; ItachixNaru R&R (On Hiatus)
1. Prologue

Hello readers welcome to my first fanfic here in ^-^, I want to thank Liz010 for being my BETA and help me with the story :D thank you very much ^_^

**Summary:** "Since she was born, Naru was always alone, only the Hokage and the ANBU captain Inu would be kind to her, help her. Despite being hated and almost always being beaten she was always smilling, that until an accident that made her with trust issues (she never again trust anyone). She also change from the little ball of sunshine to a very closed and cold girl. What happen that made her change so much. Will someone be able to save Naru from herself before she became the monster she vowed to herself never be when she was a child? Also she will be smart and strong, will that change the villagers views or will that only meke them hater and fear her even more? Will she be able to smile? And Akatsuki will catch her? Fem!Naru; pairing: Narux? (polls are up!)"

I hope you enjoy the story :)

Naru POV

Today is the 10th of October, that means that today is my birthday, and also the worst day of the year for me.

It's funny actually, today is supposed to be a happy day for me, because it's the day I was born. This means that I should receive presents from my parents, well if I had any, and be a very happy little girl, that was if I was a normal girl.

The villagers say that I'm a 'demon girl'. I don't know why they call me that, even after years of being called that I still don't understand why they hate me.

I think I was always a very good girl, is it because of my birthmarks? Is that because of them that they hate me and my parents abandoned me?

Jiji always says that I wasn't abandoned, that my parents love me.. if that is true why aren't they with me?

Why am I alone? I want a friend!

I want someone to see me as a human, as the little girl I am! that's why I'm always smiling, I smile while hoping that someone will see me and talk to me.

Love me.

The only person who, I think, cares about me is jiji, but he is the hokage so he can't always stay with me.

I'm only 6 years old but I'm very smart. I know what being Hokage means and I respect the old man deeply.

I love him like a grandfather, I guess because I don't really know the feeling of a family. I only know that people from your family are people you love very deeply, so I guess it's right to think of jiji as family right?

Well I guess I can also think of Inu-san as family because he helps me when I'm being beaten by the villagers and stops them before they go too far with me. I think he likes me, well that is what I hope anyway.

Although he is always on missions away from the village, when he is here he is good and kind to me.

Oh well let's get ready for another birthday that will be probably like hell.

3rd person POV

The Hokage was a very old man. 6 years ago he was a very happy old man because he didn't need to do paperwork anymore because the fourth was there to do it for him, but then the Kyuubi attacked and everything started falling.

First his successor died and he needed to reoccupy the position as Hokage, then the council start taking decisions behind his back.

One of these decisions made the young Uzumaki a very unhappy little girl, and what was their decision? Spread the fact that she was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. When Hiruzen found out he was already too late.

Instead of the child being seen as the hero she really was, she was been seen as demon in form of a girl… the villagers and even shinobi were blind by hate and never saw what was in front of them.

They never saw that she was their beloved hokage daughter even though she is a perfect copy of him. Only a few saw the young Naru as the lovely little girl she really is, being one of them the Hokage himself and Hatake Kakashi, the copy-nin and ANBU captain by the name of Inu.

After all, Naru is his sensei's daughter so it's no surprise that he would be kind to her, but the damn council was able to keep Hatake away from her at times. When they had the chance, they always sent him on missions that could take years to complete, and never let him talk to her unless when he was on ANBU duty protecting her. He would talk to her as much as he could, seeing as he was only on duty to protect her when he wasn't on a mission.

"Hokage-sama" a man with a dog mask on his face called, interrupting the hokage's thoughts "did you call me?"

"Yes, the council gave you another mission, and you will have to leave immediately" the hokage sighed waiting for the reply that wouldn't take long to come from the man's mouth, after all the man was ANBU-Captain Inu and was planning to spend the day with the blonde Uzumaki girl since today was her birthday.

"What!? But I just came home from a mission yesterday and I already need to go on another one?! What the hell the damn council is thinking?! I need to recover! I can't always go on missions! If I continue in this rhythm I will probably die in one of those fucking missions!" Said the normally calm ANBU-Captain.

Well you can't blame the man. He just wants to spend the day with the little birthday girl.

"I'm sorry Inu, but you will need to go in this mission, it will take 6 years. I already called Naru so that you can say happy birthday and also say goodbye." informed Hiruzen with a sad look on his face.

He was also sad that the copy nin couldn't spend the day with the girl, because now the girl will spend the day alone and only God knows what the villagers would do to her.

"JIJI!" come a yell from outside the office, and then a blond little girl that seemed to be 4 years appeared and went to hug the hokage.

"Naru-chan, it's nice to see you to" Said the old man with a smile in his face "Now go greet the other occupant or you will make me fall!" He said while laughing. The tension of the previous conversation long forgotten.

"Inu-san!" Yelled the girl running to hug the ANBU-Captain making the said ANBU laugh.

"Good morning Naru-chan! And Happy Birthday!" replied Inu.

"You remembered! Will you spend the day with me? Please, please, please? – asked the girl with puppy-dog-eyes.

"Sorry Naru-chan but I will need to go on a mission now and I will be late if I take too long here" was his answer making Naru pout "but don't worry when I come back I will spend the day with you and train you ok?" promised Inu.

"Really?" Naru asked. When the copy nin nodded she smiled a bright and big smile.

Little did Kakashi know that it would be the last smile he would see for a very long time.

**A/N: **So what do you think? Good, bad? Tell me your opinion ^_^

About the pairing, vote between: Itachi, Kakashi, Genma, Sasuke, Gaara and Neji! I will put a poll on my profile so that you can vote :D

Kisses :)

JA NE!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello dear readers!

I want to thank you for the reviews and hits, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ^^

This chapter was BETA-ed by Liz010

**Summary:** "Since she was born, Naru was always alone, only the Hokage and the ANBU captain Inu would be kind to her, help her. Despite being hated and almost always being beaten she was always smilling, that until an accident that made her with trust issues (she never again trust anyone). She also change from the little ball of sunshine to a very closed and cold girl. What happen that made her change so much? Will someone be able to save Naru from herself before she became the monster she vowed to herself never be when she was a child? Also she will be smart and strong, will that change the villagers views or will that only make them hater and fear her even more? Will she be able to smile? And Akatsuki will catch her? Fem!Naru; pairing: Narux? (polls are up!)"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor Naruto Shippuden, if i did Naruto would be a girl and every hot guy would be after her, specialy Kakashi and Itachi ^-^

Now with the story :D

**Naru POV**

Again I will have to spend my birthday alone.

I was expecting Inu-san to be able to spend this day with me, to have a good birthday for once, but I guess it would be too good to be true. So I guess I will try and hide from the villagers on my own.

Again.

While the years pass, the villagers are becoming more hostile towards me, mainly when they are drunk.

The drunk ones are really mean to me, they usually beat me until I lose consciousness, and when I wake up I find myself in the hospital while the mean nurses are 'healing' me. Those nurses don't care if I'm doing better or worse, they tell Jiji that I'm ready to go home soon after I wake up.

Jiji always asks them to give me a full check-up and they always say that I'm already healed, that I was faking. I can tell by Jiji's face that he doesn't believe them. So when they end up doing the check-up, they stop after 10 minutes and tell him that I am free to go.

Even with the so called "check-up" I end up with more pain than before.

And now I will need to hide… where I wonder?

Maybe I can go to the fourth head on the Hokage Mountain, I think no one will find me there… unless the shinobi are from the village, but I guess no shinobi will be looking for me.

Or at least I think so.

Usually, the shinobi aren't the ones who beat me. But when they are drunk, that is another story.

But even today, especially at night, I must hide from them because on this day they mourn the loss of many shinobi and villagers that died when the Kyuubi attacked 6 years ago.

So they use me as a scapegoat. They blame me for their loss, so they beat me even harder than on the other days.

Is it because I was born on the same day the Kyuubi attacked that they blame me for that?

Is it because they want someone to blame for the attack, that they chose me?

But why blame me, a child, for something that occurred on the day I was born? It wasn't my fault that the Nine Tailed Fox attacked, right? After all I was not even a hour on this world, at least that is what Jiji says.

Well for this day I will go to the Ichiraku's and eat some ramen, they are the only ones who let me buy food that isn't at a ridiculous high price ore spoiled, and they don't expel me from the store, so I often eat there.

Besides, ramen is GREAT, so I don't care too much about only eating there.

And also, Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-nee are really nice to me, so I often go there even if I only want to talk and have some company.

Yep! I will go to the Ichiraku's eat ramen and then go to the forest where I can play with some animals, like foxes… I really like foxes they are my favorite animal, beside they are so adorable! Then when it starts to get dark I will go to the Hokage Mountain and stay there until the festival ends, also the Mountain is the best spot to watch the firework! It's also always so very beautiful! Then I guess I will go to my house and sleep, which is if they don't burn my house until then. If that happens I will need to sleep in the woods.

Not that I care, it will not be the first time that happens.

So let's go to Ichiraku's and eat because I'm hungry!

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Jiji I'm going to Ichiraku's to eat ramen, because I'm starving!" Says the blond girl to the Hokage. When she was heading to the door, Naru stopped and turns towards the ANBU-captain "Inu-san, how long will this mission take?"

Inu sighs "6 years"

Inu wasn't happy at all with that mission and the fact that was a long-term mission didn't help at all! What if in those 6 years something happens to the little girl in front of him?

What if the villagers kidnap Naru and torture her?

Kill her?

Than it would be his fault because he wasn't with her like he promised his sensei he would.

If that would happen, he would forever feel guilty and probably find those responsible and kill them.

Slowly.

"That long?" when he nodded she said "Then when you come back I will show you my hitai-ate, that will be the proof that I'm ready to be a shinobi! Then you can train me and spend the day with me like you promised! I will wait for that day to come! And I promise I will be the best Genin in my class-ttebayo!"

Inu laughed when she added her little verbal-tick 'so much like her mother' was the though running through the man his head, remembering Kushina's 'Dattebane'_._

"You know, if I ask, maybe I can be your sensei when you become a Genin. What do you think?" asked the masked-nin.

"Really?" when the copy-nin nodded she jumps towards the man hugging him tighter "Thank you!"

"You are welcome! Now go eat your beloved ramen, because I have to talk with Hokage-sama, and then I will pack for my mission." Replied Inu.

Naru then looked at his masked-face with teary eyes "I will miss you Inu-san."

The ANBU-captain looked at her eyes with shock, then his eyes soften (not that she could see) "I will miss you too, Naru-chan."

Naru then smiled, gave the man another hug and left the room, leaving the ANBU-captain and the Hokage alone.

"You know I think your idea of putting Naru with you as her sensei is very good." said Hiruzen to Inu "Also I would like you to tell me who to put in your place as Naru's ANBU guard… of course he or she will not go on missions all the time like you, so he or she will be able to protect her." Says the old Hokage.

After some thinking the ANBU replies "I think Weasel is very suitable to do this work, since he is one of the few who doesn't blame nor hate Naru because of the Kyuubi."

"Weasel… he is young but very strong and capable of protecting her… Okay, he will be the one to be in your place as Naru's Guard. Now go because you are already late, though not as much as you are known for." Informed the Hokage.

"Okay, I shall take my leave now Hokage-sama." And with that Inu left the office.

"Neko!" called Hiruzen, not a second later a woman with a cat mask appeared and bowed "Yes Hokage-sama!"

"Tell Weasel to come here immediately! I have a mission for him." Ordered the Hokage

"Hai!" replied the women before leaving the office.

When the Hokage was alone in his office he looked at his desk seeing a lot of papers and sighed "Well let's do this paperwork… I wonder when I will retire again"

10 minutes later, a teenager with a weasel mask on his face appeared in his office bowing.

"You called Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, I have a mission for you Weasel. You were recommended by Inu to take his place as Uzumaki Naru's ANBU guard, do you accept?" asked Hiruzen.

"Hai" replied Weasel

"Very well, she is probably at Ichiraku's at the moment, go to her and make sure that she is safe for the rest of the day. If you see someone trying to hurt her, intervene immediately! Today is her birthday and I want to make sure that she is safe, and at least a little happy. you are dismissed!" ordered the Sandaime.

"Hai" was the answer before Weasel left his office, leaving the Hokage with a LOT of paper work to do…

The nightmare of every Kage.

**With Kakashi:**

When Kakashi got home, he went to his room and start packing his things for the long-term mission, where he will be away of the village for 6 full years.

After he had everything packed, he left his house and went to the gates where his team was waiting for him.

Kakashi really didn't want to go on that mission, in fact, he would rather have it that the Hokage turns him into a normal Jounin then having to stay an ANBU and be away from the village for so many years.

Not that he didn't like to go on these mission, he loved going on missions, especially if those missions where to save Konoha from enemies. But since Naru was born, Kakashi didn't have more than three days of rest before having to go on another one. And that was exhausting even for him.

The council was always trying to make the contact between him and Naru almost impossible, let alone spending time with the girl! And now they were sending him away for 6 years!

6 damn years!

In 6 years a lot of things can happen, especially for a little girl like Naru that is hated by the majority of Konoha's population!

She could be beaten… scratch that she is already beaten by the villagers; but she could be kidnapped, tortured, ra-

'Stop thinking that!' He thought while slapping his head, trying to rid himself of these rather disturbing thoughts 'Nothing will happen to her! The Hokage will never allow something to happen to her, she's protect and safe!'

But there was something that was telling him that leaving her alone was a wrong idea, that something was going to happen to the little ball of sunshine that was Naru.

'I only hope nothing will happen to you, Naru-chan… I really do' was his last thought before leaving the village, his home and her hellhole.

**A/N: **So what do you think? Good? Bad? give me your opinion in this chapter ^^

About the poll:

- Gaara: 6 votes

- Itachi: 5 votes

- Kakashi: 3 votes

- Genma: 3 votes

- Sasuke: 2 votes

- Neji: 2 votes

The poll will be open until April, when I start easter holidays, so you have until then to chose your favourite guy ^^

Kisses :)

JA NE!


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the delay! And also for the short chapter, but school is killing me, probably the next update will be in july because its when I start summer holidays! I so want July to come... **

**This chapter is Un-Betaed so if there is any mistakes please tell me so that i can correct them, also im portuguese so the grammar is a little off... sorry u.u'**

**Without anymore delays were it is :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto... Oh I wish I did!*start daydreaming* **

**Naru POV**

And here they are again, the glares and whispers.

Thank God for being already 10am, during the day the villagers only glare to me or insult me. But when it's dark they start beating me and try to kill me, when is to early in the morning also, those time of the day is when the majority of the inhabitants of the village are sleeping or stil inside their houses.

Usually I try to listen when they talk about me, speacially women, because they sometimes blurt out something about the reason to why I'm hated. That is how I found out about a law concerning me created by Jiji. When I asked him what law it was he always says that i'm to young and that he would tell me when i'm older.

I wonder what will happen now that Inu-san is outside the village in his long-term mission.

Since he is one of the few that worry about me and help me when i'm being beaten, Neko, Karasu and Tori being the others.

Tomorow I will enter the academy, i want to be a kunoichi so that I can protect myself and also to be acknowledged, as who I am and not what the villagers view me as.

I want to be known as Uzumaki Naru a powerful kunoichi and not as a demon-girl that is hated and feared by everyone.

Will I be able to accomplish my dream of being acknowledged and loved, or will I live my entire life hated and feared by the villagers?

I love this village despite the villagers hate towards me.

I love seing the childrens playing in the park and their smiles when they saw their parents that went to catch them and send them to their houses.

And I hate being alone.

I hate feeling jelous when I see other childrens my age with their parents and being loved by them.

I hate when I go to my apartment and find it empty, no one waiting for me to welcome me home.

I remember one dream i had two years ago. I dreamed that my father was the yondaime and that he was alive and loved me, along with my mother, I remember that the fourth called her Kushi-chan and she was a very beautiful women with long beautiful red hair, the best parto f the dream was that no one in the village hated me, in fact everyone loved me… but then i wake up and the sad reallity hit me full force, i was hated not loved.

When i went to Jiji and told him about my dream he looked at me with a sad look in his face and told me that he would tell me about my parentage when i was older.

When I ask him something about my family or the reason i'm hated the answer is always the same. To wait until i'm older.

Why I cant know that? I have every right to know about my family, right? So why he dont tell me? Why he always avoid the topic?

And the question that never leave me, WHY I'M I ALONE?!

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Uchiha Itachi was always considered a genius, graduating the academy at age 7 on top of his class, mastering his sharingan at age 8 and passing the chunin exams at age 10, turning ANBU soon after.

Many people may think that Itachi, because of being a genius, is a arrogant bastard that think he is better than others. That is probably the biggest lie someone could tell you.

The truth is he doesn't consider himself stronger than anyone, he might be quiet and very unsocial, but well is in his genes, he is a Uchiha after all.

He is also a very kind and caring boy, he love Konoha with all his heart and is capable of doing everything to protect his home village and his inhabitants. Except killing his brother, because if there is something that Itachi love more than the village that is his younger brother Sasuke.

Now 11 years old he is already ANBU, and his code-name is: Weasel, because of Itachi meaning exactly that, weasel.

Is current mission now is protect Uzumaki Naru, probably the most unfortunate little girl in all Fire Country, hayed by everyone in her village for something she has no control over.

Itachi is one of the few that don't blame the little girl for the attack that occured 6 years ago, and he couldn't understant why they hate her, Heck even his father hate her!

He know that Naru is the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, but is common knowledge that the scroll isn´t the kunai sealed into, so the girl isn't the kyuubi for God sake!

He can understand that the civilians may not know that but the shinobis do! His father does! So why the hell did Fugaku blame the young girl for everything bad that happens to the Uchiha clan?!

His father even forbade Sasuke of ever talk with the jinchuriki let alone play with her or be her friend.

Itachi always try to convince Sasuke to go play with Naru, but Sasuke is to afraid of his father to do so, and the fact that the adults cal her demon don't help at all!

So he don't mind having to spent his day following the young girl and protect her, maybe he can ask the hokage if he can make his presence known to her, and befriend her as Weasel.

Yep it sounds a good plan, at least she won't feel so lonely.

Now his charge is in a little ramen store and Itachi can't help but smile at the happy girl inside. 'Well, at least there is some civilians that aren't blind' he thought.

xXx

When she arrived at Ichiraku's Ramen she was happy that there wasn't anyone in there beside Teuchi and Ayame, and also relieved that she couldn't see the hateful glares sent to her by the villagers.

"AH! Naru-chan, welcome! Do you want the same as always?" Asked Teuchi, the owner of the store, pleased to see his favorite costumer there. He was always very happy when the little girl went there and welcome her always with a warm smile in his face, hoping that those little friendly gestures help her feeling less lonely, than she was already feeling.

"Hi, Teuchi-jiji! Yes, a big bowl of miso ramen, please!" answered the blond girl.

"Coming!" replied the owner.

Naru was sitting in a chair when she was sudently being hugged tightly from behind.

"Naru-chan! Happy Birthday!" Ayame, a girl with Brown hair, yelled still hugging Naru (read crushing).

"A-Ayame-nee… I-I c-can't b-breath, y-your c-crushing m-me" tried to say the blond girl, but the older girl didn't seem to hear because didn't stop hugging Naru, that was turning in a worrying shade of purple, only Teuchi listened and went in her rescue.

"Ayame, I know that you are happy to see Naru-chan, but please stop hugging her or she might lose consciousness!" told the man to his daughter, thatr imediatly stoped hugging the smaller girl.

"Ups! Sorry Naru-chan!" apologized Ayame after letting go of Naru.

"No problem Ayame-nee, i'm also happy to see you too! And thank you!" replied the blonde with a big genuine smile, feeling happy to be in their company.

"Here it goes, a big bowl of miso ramen on the house for your birthday!" announced Teuchi.

"Thank you Jiji! Itadakimasu!" and started eating.

Outside of the store Itachi seeing that she was safe started heading to the Hokage tower to talk with him about his idea.

xXx

Sarutobi was as always in his office doing his paperwork, when he has na idea and pick his crystal ball and start watching his foster-granddaughter and when he saw how genuinly happy she was he couldn't help but think how sad that the villagers couldn't see the blonde girl as who he really is, and not what she held, and how wonderful seeing her real smile was.

The Hokage was no fool, he could see how bad she was affected by the glares and hateful words from the villagers. Her always happy attitude has a forceful side behind, and the fact that her real smiles weren't like her always big grins only make it more evident.

Her real smiles were painfully rares and always make him feel warm inside and also sad that she hasn't the happiness she deserve.

A knock in the door wake him up from his thoughts, and after giving permission to get in, Weasel entered in the office surprising the Hokage, after all Weasel should be protecting Naru. And he couldn't help but think that something must have happened to the jinchuriki.

"Hokage-sama, i come here to ask you permission to be able to contact Naru and befriend her." said Weasel, and Hiruzen couldn't be more content, and didn't hesitate giving his permission.

After all Naru will gain a new friend, someone that care for her, and that she could trust.

His doubts about puting the Uchiha heir as Naru ANBU-guardian died imediatly. 'Kakashi you chose well and i'm happy that he his your substitute, and I hope she, this way, may find happiness. She deserve it.' Hiruzen thought

**So this is the chapter, tell me what you think, also because of this delay the poll will be up until July, probably when I will post the next chapter... school is so troublesome!**

**About the poll:**

**-Itachi- 15**

**-Gaara- 10**

**-Neji- 5**

**-Kakashi, Sasuke and Genma- 3**

**So if you still havent voted go on and do! Itachi is on the lead! **

**Again sorry for the delay! And the shitty grammar!**

**Kisses :)**

**JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 3

*Hide under desk*** Heya! it's been a while ne?... what can I say... school is a pain in the ass and writer block a bitch? Besides I had exams last month and my grades in one of them really put me down...I know this is no excuse and I had promised updating in July and we are in middle of August, and also this chapter is short, but I´m starting to write the next one and I WILL update next monday and thats is what is going to happen! **

**Without more delay here is the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto nor Naruto Shippuden** *sob*

**This chapter was Beta-ed by Liz010**

After leaving the Hokage's office Itachi went to the little ramen store where he knew Naru would be.**  
><strong>

Since they were the only civilians that didn't hate her because of Kyuubi, Naru can and usually goes there. There she can talk to Ayame, who is like a big sister, and Teuchi, who sometimes is like a father to her.

The Ramen store's owner is probably the only civilian that has eyes and can see that Naru is the Yondaime's daughter, because Kushina and Minato were often in his store ever since it opened. He also knew that Kushina was pregnant and that she was due 10th October, the day that the kyuubi attacked and Naru was born.

Itachi, by what he knew about Minato and Kushina and what he can see about Naru, can tell that she is very like her parents both by looks and personality. She has her mother's face with her father's eyes and hair color; Kushina's strength and Minato's brain; Uzumaki's temper and Namikaze's loyalty.

But above all she has their dreams of being strong and becoming Hokage to be acknowledged and to protect Konoha.

Her dreams are the most admiringly trait about her, because seriously who would like to protect a place whose inhabitants treat you like trash? Who would consider that place home?

Apparently Naru does.

There was one time that Itachi, when in ANBU duty, heard the villagers saying that Naru was a bastard child and that her mother was a whore. He couldn't help but think that if Kushina was alive she would kick their asses until they blasted off, because seriously they were asking for that.

Saying that Uzumaki Kushina was a whore is a big disrespect to one of the most powerful kunoichi that Konoha as ever produced. She was the Red-Hot Blooded Habanero, a powerful seal mistress and kenjutsu specialist. While not as known as Tsunade, Kushina was also respected and admired by the kunoichi that knew of her, Kurenai, Anko and Yugao being three of them.

That time, after seeing the look in Naru's face hearing that, he almost went there and gave them a beating that would make them never again insult the young jinchuuriki.

But he couldn´t, no shinobi was authorized to beat civilians and only ANBU could protect the blond jinchuuriki from them. Only Inu would do anything to help, the others would ignore and only step in when it would get dangerous to the little girl, basically when she had lost consciousness and was already very close to dying.

Naru, while only six years old, has already suffered more than most experienced jounin with years in the field, and the fact that she still didn't break is an amazing feat, but Itachi is aware that her smiles are turning even more forced as time goes. The fact that Inu went on a long-term mission is not going to help. The little girl loves Inu almost as much as she loves the Hokage, and now that the copy-nin left the village she is even more vulnerable to beatings, or worse being… '_STOP! Don't go there, nothing is going to happen to her! I will make sure of that!_'

"Hey Weasel, where are you going?" asked a boy, almost the same age as Itachi with a crow mask on his face and spiky black hair. He was known in ANBU as Karasu, while is real name was Uchiha Shisui, Itachi's best friend.

"Mission" was the only thing the younger boy said making Karasu roll his eyes.

"Come on Weasel-chan! Tell me what it is, please, please, please!" whined the older boy knowing well that it would annoy Itachi.

"My mission is to guard and protect Uzumaki Naru until the arrival of Inu-taichou, and in fact I need to find her and make sure she is safe." '_Well she is safe but Shisui doesn't know that Naru is in Ichiraku's…' _"But I saw her in the ramen store eating happily and talking with the owner and his daughter, you don't need to worry" Shisui replied a little to cheerfully in Itachi's opinion '_Or maybe not..'_

"Okay Shisui what do you want?" Itachi asked facing his friend.

"Hum… nice question…" Itachi sweat-dropped at that "Oh! Yeah, I will go with you so that I can say Happy Birthday to Naru-chan!" Shisui replied and started to run in the store's direction.

Itachi sighed at his friend antics and followed him '_Really sometimes I wonder if he really is an Uchiha he is too cheerful to be from the clan.'_

When he entered Ichiraku's Ramen he found his friend talking animatedly with Naru, the latter of whom had a big smile in her face, obviously happy to be talking with Shisui.

"Hey, Weasel you are really slow! I was waiting for you since half an hour ago! Are you sure you aren't getting the habit of being late?" Shisui said making Naru giggle.

"That's not true Karasu-nii you entered here not even 3 minutes ago!" accused the little girl still giggling making Karasu grumble "Traitor!" which made Naru laugh even more.

"Well she only said the truth Karasu, don't blame her" said Itachi with a smirk that Shisui couldn't see but could 'hear' "By the way, I'm Weasel and you are?" he presented himself.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naru! Nice to meet ya-ttebayo!" Naru introduced herself

"Nice to meet you Naru, I am going to be your ANBU guard until Inu-taichou comes back. I hope we could be friends" Itachi informed her making her bright blue eyes shine and her smile grow with the last part.

"I would love to be friends with you Weasel-nii!" she beamed and launched herself at him with a big bear hug, making Itachi almost lose balance and Shisui and the owners of the store chuckle about the young ANBU's predicament, because they knew it would be hard to detach the little girl from Itachi.

**Naru POV**

I can't believe I have a new friend! And he is also so nice! I couldn't help myself and launched myself at him in a big bear hug. Now I will not always be alone I have a new friend!

I was so happy celebrating that I didn't let go of Weasel-nii, I know it wasn't his real name, just like Karasu-nii and Inu-san, but they couldn't tell me their names because of the ANBU rules or something. Regardless, I am still happy because I found another person that doesn't hate me like the rest of the village.

Maybe I will be able to make the villagers see me as who I am and not some demon girl! I will be able to accomplish my dream! I will show them that they don't need to fear me but trust me to protect them!

I was so happy that I couldn't stop the tears from falling and I whispered "Thank you", I think he heard me because he hug me tighter and whispered "Anytime Naru-chan."

We stayed that way, until Ayame-nee interrupt "Naru-chan, your Ramen is going to get cold" which made me jump and go save my ramen from a terrible fate of getting cold and soggy.

I could hear Karasu-nii laughing even more than before, but I didn't pay any attention, because I am currently with the task of saving my ramen by devouring it all. Mmm… so delicious, Ramen is really a gift from the Gods!

"Naru-chan you are so mean! You love noodles more than me! I'm going to cry!" I heard Karasu-nii whining and said "Of course I love ramen more than you, it is the food from the Gods after all-ttebayo!" making Ayame-nii and Teuchi-Ji laughing and Weasel-nii said "You know Karasu, I can understand Naru there, anyone would love food more than like you."

"What?! I can't believe! You could you say something like that to me, your bestest friend in the whole world, Weasel! I'm feeling betrayed!" I started laughing again and after a while Karasu-nii joined me.

After we controlled our laughter Karasu-nii ruffled my hair, which is annoying, and said "Okay, I need to go now, it was nice to see you squirt…""Hey, I'm not a squirt!""and happy birthday!"

He also remembered my birthday! I hugged him and said "Thank you!" and then he left for his daily missions.

Then I faced Teuchi-Ji and said "Ji-chan one more bowl please!" which made Ayame-nee and Weasel-nii chuckle.

Yep! I could say that today is going to be the best birthday ever!

**And one more chapter is done! What do you think about the addition of Shisui and his personality? Honestly I liked how he turned out without the 'normal' Uchiha personality and a more sunny one :D**

**The poll is now officially closed and the winner is... ITACHI! THIS IS GOING TO BE A ITANARU FIC! thanks to the ones who voted!**

**Also have another question:**

**Should the teams be like canon or not?**

**Hope you liked and until next monday ;D**

**JA NE!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

After eating more 5 bowls of ramen (not paying because it was her birthday), Naru and Weasel said goodbye to Ayame and her father and then left the store and start walking in the streets with Naru doing her best not to notice the whispers and glares being sent her away. Itachi noticed her nervousness and trying to distract her from the villagers asked "So Naru where do you want to go?"

"Hum…Maybe the forest, its usually quiet there and normally no one can find me…I will be good there so…hum…you can go do your missions!" Naru answered in a low voice but the last part she said it more cheerfully and with a big grin in her face that, to an average person, showed that she didnt mind, but Itachi is no average person, he is a shinobi in ANBU and was trained to read the emotions in someones faces, so obviously he could tell that she didnt want to be alone and vulnerable to being attacked by the villagers, and also no one liked to be alone in their birthday.

Normal kids, orphans or not, usually spent their birthdays with their familys or with their friends, go to the park or have a party and receive some presents. But not Naru. Naru is no normal kid and because of that she cant go to the park or have a party and rarelly receives any presents, probably only Hokage-sama and Inu-taichou gave her any…

"Ok then, I will go with you to the forest, but aren't you scared of the animals?"Itachi asked, after all is quite unusual for a 6 year-old-girl to not be afraid of the animals in the forest, specially bugs like spiders and the like, but then again Naru is not like any girl that Itachi as met, whom are arrogant spoiled brats from his clan.

"Not really, I like to play with the animals, specially foxes! They are so cute and their fur colour is so beautiful, also they like to play with me, they always do!" she told him, this time with a sincere smile in her face, it's obvious for the genious Uchiha that foxes are the young jinchuriki's favorite animal, which is kind of ironic given that she contains the Kyubi, which is a big fox with nine tails.

"What other animals do you play with when you go to the forest?" Itachi asked seeing as the topic was one Naru enjoyed and kept her distracted from the villager's hostility.

"Hum, there is also a big brown wolf called Aki! She also plays with me! And she can talk too!" the little blonde girl told him happily making Itachi raise an eyebrow, a wolf that talks living in the forest surrounding Konoha is unheard of, hell a wolf that talks IS unheard of unless it is a summoning one and even those where rares and only one person in Konoha had a contract with them, that person being Hatake Sakumo the White Fang of Konoha and father of Hatake Kakashi aka Inu-taichou, but Sakumo died several years back and Kakashi has the contract with dogs not wolves. So why the hell there is a wolf that talks?

"Did Aki said anything about her, like how she can talk?" Itachi decide to ask, maybe the wolf told Naru what she is and why she can talk.

"Yes, she said something about being a summon or semething like that, Inu also knows her!" The Uzumaki girl answered.

So Aki is a summon, that explains how she can talk, and the fact that Kakashi knows her also means that she was one of his fathers summons, but the reasons to be living in the forest without being seen is a mystery, or maybe she also told Naru why. "And why is she living in the forest?"

Naru looked at Itachi and then said "I never asked, why? She shouldn't be there? Inu never said anything about it, Aki doesnt need to leave, right?" The girl was obviously worried that Aki could need to leave the forest, it's quite probably that Aki is the only being, aside from the Hokage, Inu, Karasu and now Weasel, that talks to her and is friendly to her.

"Dont worry if Inu-taichou didnt said anything thats because there is no problem, I was just curious thats all." Itachi was fast to reassure her, he didnt want her to be sad in her birthday.

They kept talking during the rest of the trip to the forest, Naru genuinally happy to have someone talking to her and being friendly at the same time, when they were in the forest they kept walking until they saw a clearing where a brown wolf was laying and the young girl run to the wolf envolving it in a hug and saying "Aki-chan, I have a new friend!" Aki licked her cheeks and said "Thats good knews Naru-chan, and who is your new friend?" Thats when she saw a young ANBU entering the clearing and imediatly start growling getting in a protective stance ready to attack if needed be.

Itachi seeing the wolf reaction imediatly stoped and decided to present himself to the overprotective female that sees Naru as one of her pups, and he knows that female wolves were fierce fighters when someone tries to hurt their offspring, speacially trained ones.

"I am Weasel and I am Naru's new ANBU guard." Aki still didnt moved from her position but nodded her head showing that she had heard him but obviously didnt trust him.

"Aki-chan, stop that Weasel-nii is not going to hurt me!" said Naru "Besides Inu was the one that choose him to protect me, which means that Weasel is not someone who is going to hurt me!"

Aki looked from Itachi to Naru and then relaxed laying again in the grass, and the Uchiha heir walked towards them and also sat down is legs crossed, Naru then moved from Aki and sat herself in Itachi's lap, then a little orange fox appeard and sat itself in Naru's lap purring when the blonde started petting it.

"Who is the fox?" Itachi asked at the same time as he leaned against Aki, the wolf doing nothing to remove him.

"He is Haru-kun! My favorite fox that lives here! Also he is the younger!" Naru told enthusiastically.

"There is more?" asked Itachi curious about the animals in the forest, after all he didnt knew until now that there was foxes living in the forest surrounding Konoha.

"Yep! There are at least 10 foxes living here!" Naru informed him "One of them being Haru's mother Yuki-chan, she is the same size as Aki-chan and her fur is white as snow, thats why I gave her the name Yuki!" As if on clue a big white fox appeard and after licking Naru's face, making the little girl giggle, she layed next to them and closed her blue eyes, clearly with the intention of taking a nap.

Itachi had a small smile playing in his lips seeing how happy Naru was with the animals, obviously the jinchuriki was feeling safe with them surrounding her, and with the way Aki and Yuki acted with her it was clear that they would harm anyone that had any ill intention to Naru.

"Weasel-nii" called Naru interrupting Itachi's thoughts, "Yes?" He could see that Naru was hesitant and wondered what she wanted. "Hum…dont you need to, hum, you know go on missions or something?" Naru asked, not that she wanted him to leave, quite the opposite, she wanted him to stay, but Inu always had missions and rarelly he could stay with her, so probably Weasel was the same.

"Nah, I dont have any missions to do"_'I'm already in one' _Itachi thought. Naru felt relief knowing that he didnt need to leave. They had known each other for only an hour but Naru was already attached to the young ANBU, it was just like when she met Inu.

**Flashback**

A little blonde girl was running in the street from some villagers that wanted to harm her, she was only 3 years old and showed obvious signs of malnourishment, when she bumped against some one, when she looked up she saw a man with a mask in his face and silver hair.

Kakashi Hatake was shocked when he looked to the person that bumped in him and saw a pair of bright blue eyes that he had only seen once, that was in his sensei face, and he imediatly reconized the little 3 years-old-girl, she was Uzumaki Naru his sensei's daughter and jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Kakashi could say from her face that she was totally terrified of him, probably thinking that he was going to punish her for just bumping in him, so he said "Hello there, are you okay?" helping her get up.

"Hum, yes, thank you sir." She was shocked that the man still hadnt beaten her and was being friendly towards her, usually when she bumped against some one they usually start insulting her or push her violently to the side and kept going without as much as a glance to her.

"Thats good, but be carefull when running in the streets next time okay?" Kakashi said ruffling her hair.

"Okay!" Naru beamed at him and turned to keep running when a hand in her shoulder stoped her. "Come on, you cant run off without telling me your name first, I'm known as Inu and you are?" Kakashi presented himself.

Naru was hesitant at first but then she gave him a bright smile and said "I'm Uzumaki Naru, nice to meet you Inu-san -tebayo!" Kakashi chuckled when he heard the verbal tick remembering Kushina, Naru's mother.

"Nice to meet you too Naru-chan, now where were you running off to?" he asked.

"I was going to the forest, play with some animals!" Naru answered after a moment of hesitance Naru invited him "Do you want to come, you know, if you dont have anything else to do"

Kakashi seeing her pleading eyes said "Sure! I dont have to do anything!" getting a new grin from the girl that started to grab him and run to the forest giggling, well Kakashi had lied, he needed to go to a meeting in ANBU but he was already late anyway and a few more hours wouldnt hurt anyone.

Later that night Naru went to her house feeling happier than ever in her short life, she had gained a friend, her very first friend.

**End Flashback**

Naru smiled to herself when she remembered the day she made her first friend, and leaned more against Weasel's chest hearing his heart beat that lulled her to sleep.

Itachi seeing that Naru was a sleep smiled softly before he was also lulled to sleep.

xXx

**In the hokage's office**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was as always in his office doing his paperwork, that wouldn´t do the world(Kages) a favor a flushed themselves down the toilet, when Uchiha Shisui entered and bowed before him.

"what is it Karasu?" the Sandaime asked.

"I just wanted to ask how long will Inu-taichou be away from the village?" Shisui said

The Hokage sighed and said "6 years".

Shisui was shocked, what kind of mission needed a ANBU captain away from the village for 6 years?! "Who asked him to go?" if it was the council that means that they want to go after Naru or put her under Shimura Danzo, something that he honestly didnt like, Danzo every since the beggining wanted Naru, to make her a tool, with no emotions and Shisui hated him for that, besides he never did trust the man since he tried to recruit him to the Ne.

"The council. I'm afraid that they wanted to send him away to be able to get to Naru and send her to Danzo, but with Weasel with her the cant do anything, thanks to small favours." Hiruzen said and after a moment thoughts he asked "Want to see what they are doing?" The invitation surprised Shisui but he nodded anyway, he was also curious as to what they were doing.

The Hokage picked up the cristal ball and after putting some chakra into it the ball showed a clearing where they saw the most cute scene they had ever seen.

Itachi was leaning against a big brown wolf, that was laying in the grass clearlly sleeping, with a sleeping Naru in his lap, Naru also had a small orange fox sleeping in her lap, and laying next to them was also a beautiful white fox also sleeping.

Shisui couldnt help himself and started squealing like one of his fangirls, and Hiruzen was smilling from ear to ear.

It was clear that anyone that had the courage to hurt Naru while she was still under Itachi watch would be, pretty much, beaten into the ground.

And Hiruzen couldnt be anymore happy.

They never saw one ANBU Ne leaving the office.

xXx

**Underground**

Danzo was in his office whe one of his ANBU Ne appeard and bowed to him.

"What is it?" Danzo asked.

The ANBU looked at him and replied, his voice emotionless "ANBU captain Inu was sent today in a mission away from the village for 6 years by the council, the Hokage think that it's their plan to send Uzumaki Naru to you sir." This perked Danzo's interest, this bit of information means that with Hatake Kakashi away from the village he could bring the Jinchuriki to be one of his ANBU Ne, the perfect tool, and Hiruzen nows that too so he must have done something to delay this, delay because obviously, at least to Danzo, he will be able to recruit her.

"So what did Hiruzen do about this? About the vessel security?"the ANBU prontely answered "Sandaime ordered to the ANBU Weasel to be the girls guard, Weasel's name is Uchiha Itachi he is the Uchiha clan heir"

So Hiruzen called the Uchiha heir to protect the Uzumaki girl, that complicate things a little bit since the boy obviously doesnt dislike the jinchuriki, opposite to his father that despises her because since the Kyuubi attacked some people put blame in the clan, and they arent what they once were, and from some of his spies Danzo recently found out that Fugaku is planning a coup that Uchiha Itachi still doesnt know of, Danzo will have to see what he can do.

"Very well, you can go back to your position and if you find something about the Uchihas report imediatly" Danzo ordered, the ANBU bowed before leaving his leader alone with his thoughts.

Maybe he will use the frustations of the Uchiha clan to his advantage and kill to birds with one stone, leaving Naru without Itachi and Shisui will be the final step to have the jinchuriki in his hands.

**Ok, first of all I'm so sorry for the delay, again I didnt update when I promised to, but well I was a little sad with the amout of reviews that I got last chapter and well...also I needed to restart the chapter at least three times because my muse was a sleep and didnt help in the slightest, but in the end I was able to write this, the chapter is bigger than the others, 2,483 words! Believe or not thats a record...**

**So what do you think about this chapter? And the little fluff in the middle? *-* honestly I couldnt help but put the wolf and the foxes there, the idea just pop up in my head and I couldnt leave it there...**

**And I want to thank and HjLostDreams for the awesome ideas they gave me about the upcoming chapters :D Thank you very much!**

**Also this chapter wasnt BETA-ed so I'm sorry for the grammar, but when Liz send me the chapter I will change this one for the BETA-ed version.**

**JA NE!**


	6. AN

Hello! I´m sorry for not upadating,but as of now this story is officially on hiatus for several reasons:

- I dont have time; (I have school during mornings with some extra classes in the afternoons, my math teacher loves to send a lot of homework, I have an English project to prepare, and need to read a book to my portuguese class; All that and the choir activities leave me with less time to write than I would like)

- I need to re-watch the entire series so that I dont write the characters to OOC;

- New plot bunnies keep popping in my mind that are not about Naruto;

- In this moment I just have less than 200 words written for this story! (Stupid Muse!)

Again I'm so sorry!

Until next time;

~Danizinhachan


End file.
